


Cuando se trata del amor.

by anaph0ra



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaph0ra/pseuds/anaph0ra
Summary: Agoney y Raoul se conocieron en los castings para el programa de Operación Triunfo pero, ¿qué es de ellos seis años después de conocerse?.





	1. El nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes están inspirados en la realidad, pero no quiere decir que sean ellxs de verdad. He decidido coger sus nombres porque me han inspirado a escribir esto. También, me gustaría decir que esta historia es mía y, por tanto, no me gustaría que otras personas la publicaran haciéndola pasar por suya. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutes la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

 

Era el primer día del bebé en casa.

Su habitación estaba por decorar, y al igual que ésta, su nombre estaba por decidir.

Que sus dos padres fueran _tan_ competitivos, ya estaba acarreando las primeras consecuencias en el pequeño, y eso que tan solo tenía a penas dos meses de vida.

Él nombre, como casi todo en su relación, implicó utilizar, en numerosas ocasiones, los papeles del divorcio que colgaban en la puerta de la nevera.

Cuando algún invitado llegaba a casa por primera vez, siempre hacían la misma pregunta: —¿Qué son esos papeles? —Y la, ya memorizada, respuesta salía de la boca de ambos al mismo tiempo: —El divorcio, nada por lo que preocuparse—. Lo quitarían, pero estaban tan seguros de que esos papeles nunca se iban a rellenar, que les daba igual hacer cualquier _coña_  con su relación. Nunca iban a romper, ni aunque ésta estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio.

La discusión siempre empezaba de la misma manera, la única variable de la fórmula era el lugar.

Esta vez, fue una tarde de compras, mientras intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

Por causas desconocidas, acabaron en la sección de niños, más concretamente en la de bebés. Raoul no pudo evitar pensar en su futuro hijo, porque, aunque aún no tuviera cara para él, su corazón se estremecía solo de pensar en su pequeño, porque sí, estaba confirmado, iba a ser un niño.

Cada pijama de la talla de cero a dos meses, cada cuna o cada carrito de bebé hacían que su corazón se llenara de amor.

—¿Qué miras tan embobado?, que yo sepa esa cosa no soy yo—dijo Agoney con su particular tono burlón. Raoul sacó el _pijamita_ de su percha y se lo enseñó, como si fuera un trofeo. Agoney no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír tontamente, desde la noticia estaban así, todo el día con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Todos sus seguidores lo habían notado, pero, no era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido, sobretodo con _su fandom_.

Raoul dejó la prenda donde estaba, y su mirada captó un pijama blanco con la figura de Mickey Mouse dibujada sobre ella. Su cara se iluminó, y anduvo hacia allí emocionado.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy?

—Mira esto—dijo Raoul con voz dulce y cara de _perrito_.

Agoney se acercó y no pudo evitar reír, la situación le parecía cómica pero al mismo tiempo tierna. Cuando el moreno se situó a la derecha del menor, vio lo que Raoul tenía en sus manos. Un pijama minúsculo de Mickey Mouse.

—Es muy bonito—dijo Agoney poniendo la voz del famoso ratón.

—Se lo podríamos comprar, sería nuestro primer regalo para Kai—propuso Raoul, sabiendo que el huracán se desataría al instante.

—¿En serio has roto este momento tan bonito con la tontería del nombre?—respondió Agoney, claramente indignado. Cada vez le hacía menos gracia lo del nombre, simplemente porque a cada discusión le gustaba más, y no estaba dispuesto a perder, en _eso_ no.

—¿Qué problema tienes con Kai?, es un nombre moderno, diferente, como el de su padre.

A Raoul le gustaba el nombre, pero era evidente que a Agoney. Un día descubrió que cada vez que lo mencionaba, el moreno se volvía un energúmeno y, desde ese momento, lo utilizaba para hacer lo que más le gustaba, _picar_ a Agoney.

—El nombre será diferente en la península, pero por algo es un nombre guache—dijo el canario inocente.

—Agoney, no me refería a tu nombre.

Al último en hablar le pareció muy surrealista esta situación. Estaban discutiendo en la planta de bebés, en un centro comercial, rodeados de gente y delante de un pijama de Mickey Mouse, porque no se decidían a elegir un nombre.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el nombre raro de la relación es el tuyo?, flipo con este pibe—contestó Agoney, sacando su vena de diva.

—¿Cuantas personas que se llaman Raoul tienen una _o_ en medio?.

—Mira, Ra _o_ ul—dijo haciendo mayor hincapié en la _o_. —Me voy al coche, que no quiero dar titulares a la panda de buitres. Cuando se te pase la tontería vuelves. —Agoney se giró y anduvo en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

—Agoney no me seas Agonías, que es broma joder. —Raoul corrió literalmente detrás de él, el moreno sonrió triunfante y el otro le abrazó por la espalda dejando un rastro de _besitos_ en ella.

Pero el problema no quedó zanjado aquí, el nombre quedaba en el limbo de las decisiones, otra vez.

La misma noche del centro comercial, se pusieron en serio, _ahora si_.

—Raoul, estuve pensando y me gustaría proponerte algo. —El rubio casi estaba en los brazos de Morfeo cuando Agoney habló. Se encontraba tumbado de lado, mirando al lado contrario del moreno. Agoney, por su parte, tenía la costumbre de ponerse a leer, y eso ponía al catalán de los nervios, la _puta luz_ , como él decía, no le dejaba dormir. Aunque poco a poco, su cuerpo desarrolló una nueva adaptación al medio.

—mmm...—contestó, fue lo único que pudo pronunciar dado su estado.

—Raoul, es importante.

El rubio sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras, y poco a poco se incorporó en la cama de matrimonio, al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus ojos. Si fuera otra persona, o incluso otro tono de voz, Troya hubiera ardido. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a causa de la luz de la lamparilla, y el canario supo que ya le estaba escuchando.

—¿Prometes no enfadarte?.

—Que si Agoney, que te enrrollas más que una puta persiana.

—Ahí está mi niño—comentó Agoney con una sonora carcajada.

—O empiezas, o me vuelvo a dormir. —La voz de Raoul daba a entender que se estaba cabreando, así que Agoney decidió apaciguar las aguas.

—¡Qué era brometa!. —Pero esto solo consiguió el efecto opuesto, el rubio se apartó el flequillo de la cara y volvió a su posición inicial. En otra situación, el moreno le hubiera dicho lo crio que era, que no había cambiado nada desde que se conocieron. —Es sobre el nombre del bebé— Agoney decidió ir al grano.

En apenas medio segundo Raoul ya estaba sentado, escuchándole, como cada vez que una nueva /movida/ atacaba la mente de su marido.

—Estuve buscando nombres , me ha gustado uno en particular. —Raoul asintió sonriendo, dándole la seguridad para continuar. —Es _Aday_ , ¿que te parece?.

—¿Qué significa?.

—Lo mismo que el mío, guerrero, quiero que mi hijo herede eso de mi... —Agoney cogió la mano de Raoul, y buscó sus ojos, la conexión fue instantánea. —de los dos.

El rubio sonrió.

Lo primero que su cuerpo le pedía hacer era abrazarle, y así lo hizo. Se fundieron en uno muy largo, pero cargado de sentimientos. Deshicieron el abrazo y Agoney acercó sus labios a los del rubio, el beso no fue intenso ni lleno de pasión. Mucho mejor. Estaba cargado de amor, felicidad y pureza. Lo que sentían en ese momento.

—Es canario, ¿no?—fue Raoul el que rompió el silencio tras el beso.

—Ajá, pero, ¿te gusta?.

—Claro que me gusta, tonto. Me parece genial ponerle un nombre canario, se lo que quieres a tu tierra. Y como la echas de menos.

Agoney acercó sus labios a los del contrario, necesitaba ese contacto, esa electricidad, otra vez. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, y estas mismas, son las que pararon el beso, cuando llegaron a los labios de Raoul.

—Pero Agoney, no me llores hombre. Ven aquí que eres un agonías. —Y se fundieron otra vez en un abrazo. Y fue ahí, cuando Raoul empezó a llorar.

Estaban emocionados, no podían evitarlo. Iban a tener un hijo, y este ya tenía nombre, Aday, el guerrero. Como su padre, como _sus_ padres. Si en ese momento alguien estuviera delante de ellos, podrían jurar que por sus poros emanaban felicidad.

En este instante, a Raoul se le ocurrió una idea, crear el primer recuerdo de su hijo. Se levantó corriendo de la cama, creando una sensación de extrañeza en el moreno, y volvió casi al instante con una cámara Polaroid en la mano. Y, como si no se hubiera marchado, se sentó de la misma manera.

—Quiero que mientras Aday no pueda crear recuerdos, se los creemos nosotros. —Agoney no entendía nada. —Con esta cámara, —el rubio la levantó—vamos a hacernos fotos, y un día se las enseñaremos para que él pueda crear su propia historia.

No hizo falta ninguna contestación porque al moreno, cuando su marido tenía estas ideas, se le caía la baba. Fue el mismo el que le quitó la cámara al contrario para hacer la foto y, aunque tuvieran la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de llorar, la foto valía la pena, por su hijo.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, aún más. Raoul decidió rodear con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, y así quedó la estampa.

Esa misma imagen fue puesta al lado de la foto de uno de los muchos conciertos, en el que después de dar un precioso discurso: por el amor, la libertad y la visibilidad; agarraron sus manos y las levantaron, juntos, porque en la lucha lo estaban, y lo seguirán haciendo toda su vida, de una manera u otra.

Por supuesto, la pareja quiso darle personalidad a la instantánea, escribiendo una dedicatoria para que algún día su hijo la leyera.

“ _Del día que dejamos atrás nuestro orgullo y elegimos un nombre para nuestro hijo, Aday, que significa guerrero, como sus padres. Esperamos que él también lo sea._ “.

El tema del nombre estaba zanjado, pero ¿y los apellidos?. Efectivamente, el huracán estalló, otra vez, pero es que era un huracán profesional. No se acostumbraban a perder, porque la decisión se tomó la mañana después de decidir el nombre.

—Buenos días bello durmiente —fué lo primero que Agoney pronunció aquella mañana, aunque ya llevara unas dos horas despierto.

—Vete a la mierda.

—El niño se levantó gruñón—dijo Agoney susurrando, aunque tenía muy claro que Raoul le iba a escuchar. Pero el rubio no tenía ganas de discutir, de manera que simplemente le fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras Raoul desayunaba y realizaba su ritual de belleza, Agoney decidió buscar en Internet cosas para el bebé. Era muy difícil estar en el ojo del huracán de la prensa rosa, apunto de adoptar a un niño y que nadie se enterara. Cada vez que intentaban ir a comprar o mirar alguna cosa para el bebé, un fan, o incluso compañeros de edición de Operación Triunfo, les encontraban en la planta de niños. Siempre les preguntaban que hacían allí, y ellos contestaban:—Nada estamos mirando cosas para las sobrinas de Raoul—. A este paso las niñas ya tendrían el globo terráqueo comprado ya.

En un primer momento no querían decírselo a nadie, debido a que los dos pensaban que si contaban un secreto no se cumpliría. Pero Raoul, que estaba tan unido a sus padres y a su hermano, no pudo aguantar ni una hora en soltar la bomba, pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

El rubio ya había acabado de arreglarse, y su buen humor había vuelto. Avanzó hasta donde estaba Agoney y le rodeó con sus brazos, el moreno levantó la cabeza y el catalán le besó, así, espontáneo, como eran ellos. Fue un beso casto, que enseguida terminó.

—¿Qué haces, amor?—preguntó Raoul cuando Agoney volvió a la pantalla del ordenador. Sus brazos permanecían alrededor de su chico.

—Buscando cosetas para Aday—contestó el mayor sonriendo.

Raoul, por su parte, cesó el contacto para sentarse en la silla que estaba delante de Agoney.

—Se me hace súper raro todo esto—el rubio ya se había sentado cuando pronunció estas palabras.

—A mi también—contestó Agoney suspirando, cogió a Raoul de la mano y añadió:— Ya no nos queda nada, cariño— los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante— inició el rubio, y Agoney asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que se venía. —Es sobre el apellido y, evidentemente, yo quiero que sea Vázquez Hernández.

—Y, evidentemente, yo quiero que sea Hernández Vázquez.

—¿A ti no te suena mejor con Vázquez primero?—Raoul ya empezaba a preparar el terreno. Quería ser directo, como cuando te quitas una tirita rápidamente para que duela menos.

—Claro, eso lo dices porque es tu apellido.

Llevaban a penas dos frases de discusión y la voz de Agoney ya empezaba a tener atisbos de mosqueos.

—No, es que es verdad, suena mejor: Aday Vázquez Hernández que Aday Hernández Vázquez. —Agoney se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir. Raoul tenía razón, pero él también quería que su apellido fuera el primero. —Y además, tu has propuesto el nombre, pues yo pongo el apellido. Así los dos estamos en iguales condiciones.

—Raoul no estamos en iguales condiciones, porque si tenemos más hijos, tendrán tu apellido primero. —Agoney se levantó de la silla, y empezó a pasearse por la estancia.

El rubio empezó a sonreír, aunque sabía que no era el momento más idóneo, no quería que el canario le viera porque iba a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, pero fracasó.

—De verdad que como te odio, como sabes que vas a ganar encima pones la puta sonrisita—dijo el canario claramente indignado.

—Agoney, estoy sonriendo por lo que acabas de decir. Es que joder, te pones hecho un energúmeno a la mínima.

—Mira, está bien. Tu apellido el primero, al final soy yo el que siempre pierde en esta relación —soltó el moreno y se dirigió corriendo al piso de arriba.

Raoul se levantó lentamente, quería dejarle algo de espacio a su chico. Subió al segundo piso y empezó a buscar por las diferentes habitaciones. Primero en la habitación que compartían, pero no estaba allí. Su mente empezó a pensar donde podía estar, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía la respuesta en sus narices. Estaba en la habitación del bebé.

El rubio giró el pomo de la puerta y, al abrir la puerta, descubrió que Agoney estaba sentado al lado de la cuna que habían montado hace apenas una semana. Raoul se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Mickey?—preguntó Raoul con una voz tierna.

—No me pasa nada—contestó el canario, pero sus palabras sonaban roncas, estaba llorando y Raoul lo supo al instante, este buscó su mano y la agarró.

—¿Porqué lloras?—Agoney se pensó si decírselo o no, pero es que Raoul no era solo su marido, también era su mejor amigo, su confidente, y en el tenía plena confianza.

—Estoy muy sentimental últimamente. Puede ser que después de haberme pasado toda mi vida asimilando que nunca iba a tener hijos, ahora todo esto me viene muy grande. —Al acabar de decir estas palabras se derrumbó, y el rubio le apretó más fuerte la mano. —Pero bueno, vamos a disfrutar de esto juntos.

Era un hecho que estaban en pleno proceso de adopción, y a Agoney todo le venía muy grande. Toda su vida pensó que nunca iba a tener hijos, pero lo mismo pensaba sobre ser cantante profesional. Quien le diría años atrás que ahora mismo estaría llorando en la habitación de un bebé, a apenas una semana de adoptarlo, que estaría casado con un tío al que conoció en los castings del programa que le dio su carrera y, que encima, estaba en su mejor momento de _esa_ carrera. Estaba en la cima de la ola.

El que empezó a llorar ahora fue Raoul, este se subió a las piernas del moreno y le abrazó. Se quedaron así hasta que al canario se le empezaron a dormir las piernas. Se levantaron y Agoney encendió la luz. Miró a la cuna y tomó una decisión, su hijo se apellidaría Vázquez. Esa familia le hizo de segundo hogar en los peores momentos de su vida, gracias a esa familia estaba casado con el que consideraba el amor de su vida, e infinitas razones más. De algún modo u otro les debía muchas cosas, y sin consultarlo con su chico dijo: —Aday Vázquez Hernández, estoy deseando que llegues a tu casa.

—Mira que eres moñas cuando te lo propones. —dijo Raoul, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su marido había tomado una decisión.

—Habló el que me propuso matrimonio cantando.

—Bueno, vamos a dejar el concurso de quién es el más moñas en esta relación para otro momento. —El catalán deshizo el abrazo y le miró fijamente a los ojos. —¿De verdad que te parece bien lo del apellido?. — Agoney asintió y sonrió.

—¡Que vamos a tener un bebé!—dijo Agoney emocionado.

El moreno acercó sus labios al rubio, en un primer instante el beso era tierno, pero poco a poco tomó intensidad. La camiseta de Raoul se esfumó, y entonces Agoney fue consciente de donde estaban a punto de hacerlo.

—Amigueto, frena o lo acabaremos haciéndolo en la habitación de Aday.—Raoul se separó unos centímetros y miró a su alrededor, pero en lugar de parar, empezó a besarle otra vez y poco a poco fueron saliendo de la  
habitación, hasta que llegaron a la suya y allí dieron rienda suelta a su amor.

Porque eso era lo que sentían.

Amor entre ellos, pero sobretodo por una persona que ni conocían, a su hijo.

Y ahora si, el bebé ya tenía nombre.


	2. Ciento ochenta grados.

_Junio de 2022, pasado._

 

Había pasado un mes desde que se habían dado el si quiero cuando por la cabeza de Raoul pasó esa idea.

Desde ese acontecimiento, que no supuso nada para su vida diaria porque ya estaban casadísimos, vivían en una nube. Se sentían plenos, pero Raoul sentía que necesitaba más. Aunque el matrimonio fuera algo muy grande, ellos ya lo tenían desde hacía unos años. El rubio quería dar un paso más, una zancada, para ser más precisos, algo que cambiara su vida ciento ochenta grados.

Quería algo más, pero no sabía el que.

Una semana después de la luna de miel, Agoney necesitaba volver a la calidez de sus islas, pero sobretodo, necesitaba ver a su familia, pasar un tiempo con su hermana. Compraron dos billetes de última hora dirección a Tenerife, y se fueron.

Ya alojados en su hotel, decidieron ir a la piscina, ya que la hermana del canario estaba trabajando. Allí se acomodaron en un gran sillón circular e iniciaron una mañana de relax total, basicamente lo que llevaban haciendo desde hacía un mes. Los dos se habían prometido que después de este viaje repentino a las Islas Canarias, volverían a la carga en su trabajo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez estaban más pegados, cualquier turista que pasara por allí podría afirmar que estaban fundidos en uno solo.  
Raoul estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada que el gran sillón ofrecía, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la espalda del moreno, este, a su vez, estaba tumbado de lado, con su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, rodeando con su brazo izquierdo el torso del contrario.

Eran dos lapas y nadie podía afirmar lo contrario.

El menor se incorporó, provocando que el canario soltara un pequeño gruñido.

—Con lo bien que estábamos —dijo Agoney con voz triste, simulando un puchero.

—Tengo sed, ¿tu quieres algo, amor?

— Si me lo traes hasta aquí, sí —contestó el canario bostezando mientras se incorporaba. Claramente se había relajado en los brazos de Raoul, pero la cuestión era: ¿cuando no lo hacía?

El rubio se levantó del sofá, dejando a su chico allí sentado, y se dirigió al chiringuito que el hotel ofrecía en la piscina.

El establecimiento parecía sacado de las mismas islas Hawaii. En su decoración podían encontrarse desde tablas de surf, hasta hibiscus de una gran variedad de colores. Daba la sensación de que el conjunto de las flores formaba la bandera LGTB, y eso le sacó una tímida sonrisa.

El rubio miró al chico que había detrás del mostrador, y le pidió dos mojitos. Agoney le iba a mandar a la mierda por haberle comprado una bebida con alcohol, pero le daba igual.

Mientras esperaba, algo rodeó sus rodillas y gritó: —¡Papá!. Raoul miró hacia donde notaba la presión y pudo observar un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que le abrazaba.

—Pequeñajo yo no soy tu papá —dijo el rubio en tono tierno al pequeño. El niño se soltó al descubrir que, efectivamente, no estaba abrazando a su padre. Esto hizo que la cara del pequeño se tornara roja como un tomate.

—Es verdad, tu no eres mi papi—susurró el pequeño algo triste. Raoul se agachó, poniéndose al mismo nivel para transmitirle confianza.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Álvaro —eso le sacó una sonrisa a Raoul, e instantáneamente se puso a pensar en su hermano.

_Como echaba de menos al cabrón ._

—Yo me llamo Raoul.

—¿Porqué sonríes? —preguntó el pequeño al descubrir la gran sonrisa que se formó en la boca de su contrario.

—Porque te llamas igual que mi hermano, y me pongo feliz al pensar en él.

—Yo también tengo un hermano, salió de la barriga de mamá hace poco porque se lo había comido — Raoul no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña carcajada ante la inocencia del muchacho. Definitivamente le encantaban los niños.

—¡Álvaro!, gracias a Dios que estás ahí—dijo una voz desconocida para el rubio, pero totalmente familiar para el pequeño, al cual se le iluminó la cara.  
Este se giró rápidamente y abrazó a la mujer que arrastraba un carrito de bebé.

La fémina miró a Raoul mientras este se levantaba, y le dijo: —Muchas gracias, perdón si te ha molestado —estaba claramente arrepentida por lo que podría haber pasado.

—No hay problema —la mujer le sonrió y se fue con su pequeño.

Y ahí fue cuando la idea empezó a materializarse en su cabeza, ¿y si le proponía a Agoney tener un bebé?

La respuesta era clara y concisa: no. Agoney no quería tener hijos, o al menos eso había dicho en las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido sobre ampliar la familia. Aunque Raoul no perdía la esperanza, porque esas conversaciones nunca habían sido serias, no sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos pensamientos del canario en el asunto.

En ese momento se acordó de la conversación que entablaron con Glenda la noche anterior.

Todas las noches cenaron con ella, pero esa noche, Raoul, ya cansado de hacer la cena entre todos, propuso ir a algún restaurante, como no, un restaurante de sushi. Todos decidieron apoyar la idea, básicamente porque no había opción.

Cuando ya tenían todos sus platos servidos y ya habían comenzado las conversaciones triviales, Glenda inició la ronda de preguntas interesantes.

—Llevo tres días conteniéndome —inició la canaria, a lo que su hermano respondió con el ceño fruncido. —¿Cuando me darán un sobrinito o sobrinita?.

Silencio.

El catalán sintió que no era el momento de responder, ya que la pregunta la había hecho mirando a Agoney. Todos sabían cuánto deseaba Raoul tener un bebé, desde siempre.

—No todo en la vida es tener hijos —contestó secamente y le dio un trago a su copa con agua.

El modo diva se había activado.

—En eso te doy la razón, pero tu chico se muere por tener un bebé —respondió Glenda ante lo que había dicho su hermano.

En la boca de Raoul se formó una sonrisa y Agoney se percató de ello, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que tambien se formó en sus labios, seguidamente el moreno le guiñó el ojo.

—Pues espera sentada —contestó Agoney un segundo después.

En ese mismo instante, la cabeza de Raoul empezó a echar humo. Miles de dudas se materializaban en ella. Primero, Agoney había negado el querer tener hijos y, ahora, después de que Glenda le insinuara que el catalán quería tenerlos, le había guiñado sonriendo. Sabía que tenía que iniciar la conversación él, porque si fuera por su marido esa conversación quedaría en el limbo para siempre, o al menos durante bastante tiempo.

Por esa razón, la noche del día de la piscina, la cual coincidía con el hecho de que hacía un mes que se habían casado, Raoul la aprovechó para contarle sus deseos a Agoney.

La cena había transcurrido con total normalidad, es decir, con muchos besos y caricias. Al llegar a la habitación, el ambiene se empezó a caldear cuando antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta, el canario empezó a besarle el cuello. Los dos sabían lo que ocurría después de eso, pero Raoul tenía otros planes en mente.

El catalán cerró la puerta y Agoney le estampó contra esta, y empezó, literalmente, a comerle la boca al contrario. El canario pasó de la boca a la mandíbula, y empezó a crear un reguero de besos que cada vez estaban más abajo.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Ago —dijo Raoul en un susurro, pero este no hizo caso porque continuó.

Ahora estaba en el cuello, y las manos contrarias empezaron a adentrarse por debajo de la camiseta del catalán, provocando un gran escalofrío en el menor. Deseaba más que nadie continuar, pero la conversación que quería iniciar era mucho más importante. Cogió las manos de Agoney y las separó de su cuerpo, provocando que los besos cesaran. El canario no entendía nada, su chico estaba claramente excitado.

— Tengo algo importante que decirte —aclaró el menor con la voz ronca, mirándole a los ojos. Esto, en lugar de calmar al mayor, solo sirvió para preocuparle.

—¿Hice algo mal?—preguntó Agoney claramente preocupado.

—No, tranquilo, no es nada malo —esta vez lo dijo cogiéndole de las manos. El canario tenía la tendencia a alterarse cuando Raoul le decía que tenían que hablar, incluso después de cinco años de relación, donde nunca hubo nada malo después de ese: /tenemos que hablar/, tan temido en todas las relaciones.

—Más te vale que me lo recompenses —dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que Raoul le llevaba a la cama de la mano.

—Que sí, _tonto_ —tranquilizó al contrario con esas palabras y su voz dulce.

Raoul se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y le hizo a Agoney un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Este fue el momento donde el canario entendió que iban a dar un gran paso en su relación, el rubio solo le pedía que hiciera /eso/ en momentos cruciales.

Raoul le cogió las manos a su marido y le miró a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que tenía su total atención.

—Agoney, quiero tener un bebé —soltó sin preámbulos, como eran los Vázquez. El canario se quedó mudo. —Se que te encantan los niños, no lo puedes negar —añadió el rubio en un intento de salvar la situación en caso de que la hubiera cagado.

Lo que sentían los dos cambió en un instante, habían pasado de estar excitados a estar en alerta en menos de un segundo.

—Sabes que no quiero —dijo en un susurro, porque ni el mismo se creía las palabras que acababa de decir.

Claro que se moría por formar una familia con Raoul, pero algo le impedía exteriorizarlo. No sabía si eran sus miedos del pasado, si tenía miedo por lo desconocido o tenía miedo por tomar una decisión y luego les rechazaran la adopción.

—Se que no puedo obligarte porque es algo que nos incumbe a los dos, pero me gustaría que me dieras una explicación —Agoney sabía que el de Montgat tenía razón, pero tenía un problema. No tenía razones por las que hacía a penas unos segundos había dicho que no.

De verdad quería decirle la verdad, pero no sabía cuál era ésta. El momento de abrir una parte de su corazón que aún no había abierto había llegado, era el momento de hacer una reflexión interior.

Desde joven le habían gustado los niños, aunque no lo mostrara o lo exteriorizara, en ese aspecto era totalmente opuesto a Raoul. El hecho de vivir en una sociedad claramente homófoba, le había afectado. Siempre había pensado en tener hijos, pero, o bien era muy joven para planteárselo o no estaba con la persona adecuada. Pero esto era lo que parecía ser en la superficie, la realidad era mucho más compleja. Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno, miedo de no ser suficiente, miedo de no dar lo que le exigían. Y esto, también se podía aplicar al hecho de querer ser padre. Esos miedos se habían estado formando en su interior como una estalactita en una cueva.

Igual ahora era el momento de superar sus miedos.

Y lo hizo.

—Tengo miedo, Raoul —confesó mirando fijamente, con sus oscuros ojos, a los color miel que tanto amaba. —Tengo miedo de que nos lo nieguen porque somos maricas, tengo miedo de la sociedad en la que vivimos, tengo miedo.. —no pudo continuar, lo que había comenzado en un sollozo en la primera frase se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas al empezar la tercera.

El rubio no dudó en abrazarle, y Agoney continuó llorando sobre el pecho de Raoul, abrazándole también.

—Todo es más fácil cuando somos sinceros con nosotros mismos —dijo Raoul cuando los sollozos del contrario eran más relajados. Este deshizo el abrazo y le dio un casto beso cogiéndole de las mejillas.— Agoney, si de verdad quieres hacerlo, hagámoslo. Que le den a los putos homófobos de mierda. Si queremos tener un hijo o hija, lo tenemos y punto; y a quien le joda, pues que no mire —el canario no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño discurso, como había cambiado desde que se habían conocido. No se creía que la persona que tenía delante, era la misma que cinco años antes se negaba a darle un beso en público.

Sin que Raoul se lo esperara, Agoney se lanzó a los labios del contrario, con tanta fuerza que acabaron tumbados. Al acabar el beso, los dos estaban sonrientes, estaban felices de tenerse el uno para el otro.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un sí?

—Claro que si, mi amor —cuando el canario pronunció esas palabras, al rubio se le saltaron las lágrimas, y Agoney se moría de ternura mirándolo. —Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero más.

Una semana más tarde, se encontraban ya en Madrid, donde se localizaba su hogar. Ya habían decidido que iban a adoptar, por lo que se dirigían hacia el Servicio de Protección de Menores.

Antes de abrir la puerta principal, Raoul le preguntó algo a Agoney: —¿De verdad que estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?, podemos esperarnos un tiempo, que no hay ninguna prisa.

—Los miedos hay que afrontarlos, ¿no? —contestó Agoney con una sonrisa.

El rubio le respondió con un beso y dijo mirándole a los ojos : —Juntos.

Entrelazaron sus manos como solo hacían ellos, y salieron de su casa en busca de un pequeño o pequeña huracán que cambiara sus vidas ciento ochenta grados.


	3. Bienvenido.

  _Marzo de 2023, presente._

 

Era el primer día del bebé en casa.

Ninguno de los dos había pegado ojo la noche anterior, por lo que unas marcas negras se podían apreciar bajo sus cansados ojos.

Esta primera estancia no garantizaba que el bebé fuera a ser suyo, pero ellos preferían olvidar eso y centrarse en ser los buenos padres que ese bebé merecía.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, sin hacer nada más. Sus pies no paraban de moverse, y sus corazones latían a la velocidad de la luz.

Sonó el timbre y este retumbó por toda la vivienda.

La respiración de Raoul se paró y el corazón de Agoney comenzó a latir aún más rápido.

Era real.

Raoul cogió la mano de Agoney y se levantaron juntos del sofá, se dirigieron hacia la entrada y justo antes de abrir la puerta, el moreno estampó sus labios contra los del catalán, dando lugar a un beso lejos de ser suave.

_El beso de la suerte._

El canario fue el que abrió la puerta. Esos segundos se hicieron eternos para ambos, si alguien les preguntara jurarían que había pasado un milenio.

Seguían cogidos de la mano cuando esa estampa se materializó delante de sus ojos. Una mujer que estaba cerca de su jubilación cargaba un pequeño bulto, sus cabellos eran grises y podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por la abuela de cualquiera de los tres allí presentes.

Cuando la que cargaba al pequeño vio a los dos hombres en cuestión, juntos de la mano y perceptiblemente nerviosos, ya había tomado una decisión, el niño que cargaba en sus brazos merecía esos padres, pero no dijo nada.

—Buenos días, ¿es este el hogar de Agoney Hernández y Raoul Vázquez?—dijo por pura cortesía, conocía perfectamente a quienes tenía delante.

—Sí, adelante —dijo el canario haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasara, Raoul estaba en shock. El canario tocó el hombro del rubio y le miró a los ojos, sin hacer sonido alguno le preguntó si estaba bien, este asintió y se dirigió al salón.

—Y bueno, ¿quién quiere coger al chiquitín?—preguntó la mujer, Raoul miró suplicante a su chico y este le sonrió, incitándole a que lo cogiera él.

Raoul avanzó delante de la mujer y extendió sus brazos, ésta, sonriente, le puso al pequeño envuelto en mantas sobre sus brazos. No lo podía creer, estaba cargando a su hijo. Estaba feliz, increíblemente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a aflorar un nuevo instinto en él, la protección.

Aday abrió sus oscuros ojos y a Raoul se le enterneció el corazón.

—Hola pequeñajo —dijo con la voz más tierna que podía tener y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Agoney se acercó por el lado izquierdo, el rubio movió al bebé hacia la izquierda, para que así su marido pudiera tener una mejor perspectiva del niño.

—Ahora tengo otro pollito al que cuidar—el otro soltó una pequeña carcajada y el canario rodeó con un brazo la espalda de Raoul, mientras que con el otro rodeó el brazo que sujetaba a su hijo. Los dos se quedaron embobados ante la tranquilidad que emanaba ese bebé.

—Bueno, supongo que ya sobro aquí—el rubio dio un respingo, se había evadido tanto con su pequeño en brazos y con su marido abranzándole, que podían haber estado en lugar más ruidoso del mundo y apenas se habrían inmutado.

Fue Agoney el que acompañó a la mujer a la puerta, y un segundo después que ésta desapareciera, Raoul se derrumbó y empezó a llorar. Cuando el moreno volvió se encontró una estampa que recordaría toda su vida, su marido estaba en medio del salón de pie, con un bebé en brazos y llorando como una magdalena. Eso fue el detonante para que cuando abrazó a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, él también se derrumbara.

—Os quiero—dijo el rubio.

—Yo también os quiero, pollitos—contestó el moreno.

El chocolate chocó con la miel y sus labios se fundieron en uno solo.

 

  
Ese mismo día, pero una hora diferente, el sueño empezó a hacerse hueco entre la familia Vázquez-Hernández. Bajaron las persianas del salón, creando la atmósfera para recurrir a un _topicazo_ tan español como la siesta.

Agoney estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo derecho de este, teniendo una vista perfecta de su marido, el cual se paseaba de arriba a bajo, meciendo al pequeño Aday para intentar dormirlo.

—Chiquitín, tus papis tienen sueño—dijo Raoul al ver que no había manera de que se durmiera.

—¿Y si le cantas algo?, a mi me ayuda cuando no puedo dormirme—sugirió Agoney bostezando.

A Raoul le pareció una idea brillante y con su tono más dulce empezó a entonar la letra de la primera canción que se le pasó por su mente.

 _When I was younger_  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

 _And my momma swore_  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'

A Agoney este momento le hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Sacó su teléfono móvil con la mayor sutileza posible, no quería romper la mágica atmósfera que se había creado, y sin que el rubio se enterara, empezó a grabarle. Quería recordar para siempre la escena que tenía delante, donde su feliz y sonriente marido, acunaba a su pequeño Aday, el cual nunca volvería a ser así. Nunca más volvería a tener a penas dos meses de vida. Necesitaba tener un seguro, por si su memoria fallaba alguna vez.

 _You are, the only exception_  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face

El canario ya no grababa, estaba concentrado en la danza y la melodía, se estaba inspirando para componer una canción para los dos amores de su vida. Porque dos veces se había enamorado, una a los veintidós y otra a los veintisiete.

 _And I've always lived like this_  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But, you are, the only exception_  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

La melodiosa voz cesó y su dueño miró al moreno, había conseguido dormir por primera vez a su hijo.

—¿Ya está?—preguntó en un susurro Agoney, Raoul asintió.

—Voy a dejarle en la cuna.

El rubio subió a la segunda planta y, en su habitación, dejó al pequeñín, no sin antes pararse a hacerle trescientas fotos, como buen padre enamorado de su hijo.

Cogió el escucha bebés y volvió donde estaba antes. El canario le hizo un hueco en el sofá, e instantáneamente le cedió un trozo de su manta de Mickey Mouse.

Sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya que cuando se tumbaban, estos encajaban a la perfección, aunque esto podía deberse a un fruto de la rutina y de los años, pero quedaba más poético afirmar que sus cuerpos eran dos engranajes que funcionaban juntos a la perfección. El catalán tumbado hacia arriba y Agoney abrazándolo, esa era su posición estrella.

—Tu hermana estaba súper contenta —dijo Raoul, rememorando el torbellino de emociones que habían vivido esa mañana junto a la familia de Agoney, cuando les presentaron a Aday. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, porque esa tarde sus padres y su hermano se iban a reunir para hacer una llamada y presentarles al mismo tiempo al retoño.

— Creo que tenía más ganas ella que yo —los dos rieron al unísono. —Mira, grabé una cosa — añadió mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, provocando que el ceño del rubio se frunciera.

Literalmente, no habían tenido a penas tiempo de dedicarse a la música esta última semana, _¿de dónde habrá sacado el tiempo para grabar algo?_ , pensó Raoul.

Agoney resolvió sus dudas cuando empezó a buscar en la galería de su teléfono, tocó un vídeo que estaba en negro y se lo dio a su marido. El contenido multimedia se inició, y se vio, pareciéndole la cosa más tierna del mundo. Parecía un vals, donde el cuerpo del rubio se movía al son de la música que salía de sus labios, el pequeño cuerpo de Aday, era la guinda de un pastel ya perfecto. Cuando acabó, los dos sonreían, con los ojos más húmedos de lo normal. El de Tenerife guardó su teléfono y volvió a rodear con sus brazos el torso de Raoul.

—Me gustaría subir el vídeo— dijo Agoney pasado un tiempo.

Sabía perfectamente la postura de su marido respecto a la exposición de su vida privada en redes sociales y, además, la respetaba y la compartía; pero sus personalidades dispares provocaban discrepancias, la que iban a tratar ahora era una de ellas.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso, mi vida privada para mi, mi música para el público, y que yo sepa, Aday no es ninguna canción —contestó Raoul, sereno.

Como personas adultas y maduras que eran, a la hora de tomar decisiones no estaban siempre de acuerdo. Al principio de su relación, las discusiones eran más acaloradas y, además, acababan con una buena sesión de sexo-de-reconciliación. Pero los años les hicieron más sabios, y con ellos, su relación. Habían aprendido a discutir sin alzar la voz, tratando de entender la postura del otro, pero sobretodo, respetándose, y más aún cuando su hijo estuviera de por medio. Esto último lo habían estado practicando los últimos diez meses.

—No es ninguna canción, pero es un bebé y me gustaría que la gente que me sigue y me apoya lo sepan por mi, no por una revista de cotilleos —dijo Agoney mostrando su postura.

—En eso te doy toda la razón, Agoney —a todo su pesar, deshizo la posición en la que tan cómodos estaban y se sentaron mirándose a los ojos. — El caso es que no me gustaría que la cara de mi hijo esté por ahí desde tan pequeño, quiero que él tome la decisión de si quiere ser un personaje público o no —el tinerfeño mostró una sutil sonrisa al oír la explicación del rubio —. ¿De qué te ríes? —añadió Raoul con una perceptible sonrisa.

—De que íbamos a discutir sin saber que pensamos lo mismo, si al final tendrán razón y de verdad somos unos _pencos_ —los dos rieron ante el comentario del moreno.

—Jo, te quiero mucho, Ago —dijo y le abrazó, éste le siguió el abrazo y le beso el hombro.

—Yo te quiero más pollito —justo en ese instante el llanto de Aday se hizo presente, parecía una invocación en toda regla, nada más decir el primer apodo del niño, éste se manifestó.

Raoul hizo un amago de puchero, pues que después de todo lo que le había costado dormirlo, no habia durado ni media hora.

—Voy yo, amor—dijo Agoney, que mientras se levantaba del sofá aprovechó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Raoul no se quedó atrás ya que cuando sus labios se separaron le dio una sutil palmada en el trasero. —¡auch! —dijo irónicamente el canario y Raoul contestó con una carcajada.

Agoney subió y entró a su habitación, ahora el pequeño lloraba un poco más, cosa que hizo al canario preocuparse un poco más.

—Hola chiquitín —dijo mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos.

Lo colocó en una buena posición sobre su pecho, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le dio Álvaro con un muñeco de plástico, sobre cómo cogerle la cabeza o donde debía poner los brazos de Aday para no hacerle daño. Cuando ya lo tenía bien colocado sembró un reguero de besos sobre su cabeza, cesando el cada vez menos perceptible llanto del bebé. Parece que solo quería un poco de compañía, por lo que decidió llevárselo al sofá y pasar la tarde los tres juntos.

La voz de Álvaro se hizo hueco entre sus pensamientos, haciéndole recordar esa tarde en la casa del futbolista.

—Alba, cariño, tráele a papi el bebé—dijo el mayor a una de sus hijas.

Estaban en la casa de Álvaro, aprovechando el pequeño viaje que hacían para visitar a sus respectivos familiares, éste incluía una parada en Barcelona y otra en Tenerife.

En esta ocasión, la familia estaba aprovechando para darles consejos sobre el cuidado de bebés, ya que la próxima vez que se verían, Aday ya sería su hijo. Era su última visita a la familia sin hijos de por medio. Se encargaron de repetir en innumerables ocasiones que sabían como tenían que hacer las cosas, para algo tendrían que servir los cursos que el centro de adopción exigían. Les negaron la ayuda a todos, menos a Álvaro, a él no se lo podían negar. No querían ser los responsables de que el futbolista se llevara una desilusión debido a que, después de ellos, era la persona que más emocionada estaba por la llegada del pequeño.

—Lo tiene _Matina_ —contestó la pequeña de dos años, con el tono de voz infantil propio de su edad.

—Pero si tenéis uno cada una, renacuaja —Álvaro se agachó para ponerse al nivel de la pequeña. Esta rió de manera pícara, claramente no le quería dejar el juguete a su padre —Si no es para mí, es para el _tito_  Raoul —dijo, haciendo que la niña se lo pensara. Alba puso dos pequeños dedos sobre el mentón y frunció el ceño, sacando una sonrisa a los tres hombres allí presentes.

— _Eta_ bien —dijo y salió corriendo.

Álvaro se levantó y miró a la pareja y soltó una insonora carcajada.

—¿De que te ríes?—preguntó Raoul, sin saber la causa de la espontánea risa de su hermano.

—Me rio de lo que se os viene encima.

—Que exagerado eres a veces, que es un bebé, no es para tanto—añadió Mireya entrando al salón con una de las niñas en brazos, esta cargaba el bebé con mucho cariño —. Vosotros dos tranquilos, cualquier cosa necesitéis nos tenéis a los dos a la hora que sea — los dos implicados sonrieron a modo de gracias.

—Después de la primera noche me lo decís —Mireya puso los ojos en blanco.

— Como diría Miriam: ella, dramática —dijo la rubia imitando a la gallega, provocando una gran carcajada colectiva.

Álvaro alargó la mano y cogió el muñeco que cargaba la pequeña.

—Mirad, a los bebés pequeños hay que cogerles bien el cuello, porque aún no tienen fuerza para aguantar su cabeza recta —mientras el futbolista les habla pone al bebé de plástico sobre un brazo que ha alargado sobre su pecho —. Lo mejor es apoyarles la cabeza sobre el codo flexionado...

Tanto Raoul como Agoney dejaron de prestar atención, el rubio colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del canario y bostezó, claramente aburrido. Después de todos los cursos que hicieron, se podría decir que tenían un grado universitario en cuidado de bebés.

—¡Oye! —gritó Álvaro indignado al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Los dos aludidos se separaron.

—Tete, no te lo tomes mal pero llevamos meses haciendo cursos sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé, creo que sabemos perfectamente lo que no tenemos que hacer con la cabeza del niño —dijo Raoul, el cual se arrepintió al segundo porque para su percepción de había pasado de borde —Perdón.

—No pasa nada tete, admito que he sido un poco /pesao/ con lo de las clases, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡mi hermanito va a ser padre! —el rubio le miró a los ojos y vio que estaba emocionado. Su corazón le dijo que le abrazara y eso hizo. Pasados unos segundos, sintió el cuerpo de Agoney, un poco más tarde, sintió a Mireya. Lo siguiente les tomó por sorpresa a todos, las gemelas estaban abrazando las piernas de los cuatro adultos, provocando las risas de todos los allí presentes.

El canario volvió a la realidad cuando Raoul, desde el piso de bajo, gritaba su nombre, entremezclado con la melodía que el catalán tenía como tono de llamada. Esto debía de ser algo digno de estudio, pensaba en el crío y se ponía a llorar, pensaba en Álvaro y llamaba. Miró a Aday y le dijo: —Ahora vas a conocer a una parte de tu familia con la que podrás contar siempre —. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la cabeza y bajó.

Aday estaba en vertical sobre el pecho de Agoney, tenía sus negros ojos abiertos, tanto, que parecía que sabía perfectamente que habían unas perosonas que se morían por conocerle.

—Hola tete —dijo Raoul sonriente.

Este giró la cara hacia Agoney, con la mano que tenía libre dio palmaditas en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado. En el tiempo que tardó el canario en sentarse, el rubio saludó a sus padres.

Cuando el moreno se sentó, recolocó a Aday sobre él de manera que ahora parecía que estaba sentado sobre la pierna izquierda de Agoney.

—Bueno, ¿estáis listos? —preguntó Raoul para crear más expectación pero por gracioso se llevó unas cuantas regañiñas —. Ya voy, ya voy, que sois unos impacientes.

Raoul giró el móvil, poniéndolo justo delante del pequeño de dos meses que en ese momento tenía el puño en la boca, multiplicando por tres los niveles dulzura.

Cuando los tres al otro lado de la línea lo miraron, se quedaron mudos. La primera en hablar fue la madre de Raoul.

—Que cosita más mona —dijo y ahí fue cuando todos descubrieron que había agua en sus ojos, algunos más que otros pero, en conclusión, todos estaban llorando de felicidad.

—Más os vale venir pronto o nos presentamos allí mañana mismo —recriminó el padre de Raoul cuando éste cambió el móvil de posición.

—Tranquilos, que este fin de semana nos tenéis allí.

La llamada se alargó y finalizó entre algún llanto más de emoción, sonrisas y felicidad. Cuando Raoul dejó su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa que había delante del sillón, acercó sus labios a los de Agoney.

—Te quiero —dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo te quiero más —contestó el otro, haciendo que al rubio se le materializara /esa/ sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieran /chinitos/. Le abrazó sutilmente, pero parecía que a alguien no le gustó mucho la idea ya que Aday se puso a hacer un puchero.

El menor deshizo el abrazo y puso su cara al nivel del pequeño, —¿Y a ti que te pasa, chiquitín? —preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo poner, pero esto solo consiguió que el puchero se transformara en llanto y el canario empezó a mecerlo —. Pero no me llores —añadió triste y se acercó a darle un besito en la mejilla.

Y ésta era su nueva vida, caótica, llena de llantos, biberones y pañales de bebé; pero eran felices. Le daban las gracias a la vida, por portarse tan bien con ellos. Habían encontrado el amor verdadero, les iba de maravilla en sus carreras como cantantes, tenían salud y habían conseguido tener un hijo, pero sobre todas las cosas eran felices.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te haya gustado, a partir de ahora voy a intentar publicar todos los fines de semana. Nos leemos en la siguiente capítulo.  
> Ana (@__anaphora en Twitter).


End file.
